


I've got you

by insert_dumbass_name_here



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I forgot coran, Implied Relationships, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, black paladin lance, implied klance, keith is there for his bf, oops this is a little late, sorry coran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insert_dumbass_name_here/pseuds/insert_dumbass_name_here
Summary: Lance is feeling insecure about himself and just wonders who he's going to replace as someone needs to step up as the new black paladin.





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO RUSHED IM SORRY.

“She won’t open up for me.” Keith muttered. After a half an hour of trying to get black to open up, nothing has happened.

  
Replaceable. Replacement. Was all that was going through Lance’s head. “Neither will red.” He spoke up.

  
“How are we supposed to do anything if the lions we’re supposed to pilot aren’t opening up?” Keith almost shouted.

  
“I don’t want to give up blue.” Lance muttered. Replaceable. Replacement.

  
“You might not have to.” Allura spoke up, putting her hand on Lance’s shoulder.

  
“What do you mean?” Keith and Lance said at the same time.

  
“I’ll pilot black. You two get to stay with your lions.” This made Lance feel a bit better.

  
“Okay.” Keith nodded. Allura went up to black and place a hand on her. The four paladins looked on, anxious to see what happens.

  
“She- she won’t open up for me.” Allura said, shocked. Lance decided he had enough of all this craziness and didn’t want to hear who he would be replacing. While Keith talked to the princess, Lance snuck out of the door and ran down the hall.

  
“We’ll just have to have everyone try. Lance are you-?” Keith said, turning around only to find Lance’s previous spot was empty. “Lance?” He turned back to the others. “You guys try, I’ll go find Lance.” They nodded at him so he turned and started jogging down the hall. “Lance!” He yelled. “Long legs, too fast, not fair.” he muttered as he went to find him.

  
He couldn’t find Lance in his room or his usual spot in the observatory. He stood there, confused as to where he would be. He listened for any clues and then he heard soft grunting in the distance. He followed the noise to the training room. When he made it in there he was Lance beating up a droid.

  
“There you are.” Keith spoke up. This distracted Lance and the droid took the opportunity to throw him across the room. “Shit. End training sequence.” Keith said as he ran to Lance’s side. “You okay?” Lance grunted out his response. “What were you doing.”

  
“Needed to relieve some stress. Thought I’d try what you do. Didn’t really work.”

  
“Well if it did then we'd have to share the room wouldn’t we?”

  
“You would love it. More bonding moments.” Lance said, grinning at Keith.

  
Keith rolled his eyes. “You’re never going to let that go will you.”

  
“Nope!” Lance said, popping the p.

  
“I would love to train with you more though.” Keith mentioned.

  
“Really?”

  
“Well, yeah.” He said as if it was the most obvious thing. “But right now, we need to find out who our leader is going to be.” Keith stood up and gave his hand to help Lance up.

  
“No need for me to be there. It’s not gonna be me.” He muttered.

  
“What?” Keith asked, surprised those words came out of his mouth.

  
“Well I'm not really leader material am I.” He stated.

  
“I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response.” Keith muttered loud enough for the other paladin to hear.

  
“What-?”

  
“Let's let black decide who's ‘leader worthy’.” Keith said. Lance didn't even get a chance to respond because he was dragged by the red Paladin towards blacks hangers.

  
Hunk, Pidge and Allura were waiting for them when they walked in.

  
“We didn't even try.” Pidge said, arms crossed and hip cocked to the side. “We knew what the result would've been.”  
Keith rolled his eyes but dragged lance over the the snout of the black lion.

  
“I-I don't know what- what if she- but I-”

  
“Just do it.” Urged Keith. “I'm pretty sure I know what the end result will be.”

  
“I am too.” Lance muttered under his breath, but he walked up to her and put his hand on her nose.

  
Hey girl. I know you probably want Shiro back right now. We all do. But we need you to open up for one of us. Anyone. Keith would be a great leader and Allura already is one. So would pidge and hunk.

  
Why not you? Black spoke up. Lance was shocked and jumped away from her. This was the first time a lion had talked to him instead of feeding ideas. Once he got over the initial shock he resumed his position.

  
I wouldn't be the best.

  
Your only downfall is that you doubt yourself. May I? He knew she was talking about snooping a bit, getting to know him, bonding.

  
Of course.

  
He felt her presence wrap around his body like a blanket, which calmed him. He could feel her going through his memories, both on earth and in space. She felt different from blue. Blue feels energetic and zealous and excited all the time, jumping from one memory to another. Black feels smooth and calm and collected, sorting through his memories like one would an old photo album.

  
You are worthy. Lances jaw dropped. Did you not believe yourself to be?

  
I never believed I would be worthy of any creature like blue, much less you.

  
Oh Lance. You are worth more than you know. Lance blushed, hearing this from a being who had surely seen greater people than he is. Congratulations, black paladin. She said, opening up for him. I have a feeling you will be a great leader.

  
Lance gaped at the inside of the lion, seeing as this was confirmation that he was leader worthy. He turned around to see he was the only one shocked about this. All of his friends were smiling at him and urging him to go to his new position as head of voltron. As soon as he sat down he reassured her We’re going to find Shiro. I promise.

  
Trying to get rid of me so fast. She purred.

  
I'm sure you know that's not true.

  
“Lance!” Allura yelled up to him, interrupting their conversation.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Since you will be piloting black, you will need to form a brand new bond.” She reminded him.

  
“Already started.” He said, mentally winking at black. He walked out of her so he could talk to them face to face.

  
“Now that we've found our black paladin, it's clear I'll be piloting blue so I may have to do the same.” Allura said, seemingly to herself.

  
“Don't worry, blue’ll love you.” Lane reassured her.

  
“You're sure?” She seemed nervous.

  
“Positive.” He confirmed.

  
“Well,” she said, more confident than before, “let's go see shall we?”

  
As everyone walked with Allura to meet blue Keith stayed behind with Lance and put his arm around Lance’s shoulders.  
“See look at you. Leader material already.” Keith said, smirking at the new black paladin.

  
“I guess I am, aren't I?” He said, wrapping his arm around Keith's waist. “You wanna go see Allura become the new blue paladin?”

  
Keith hummed and wrapped both his arms around Lances shoulders so they were standing face to face, foreheads touching. “I think I'd rather be alone with you tonight.”

  
Lance smirked at him. “Sounds amazing.”


End file.
